Death of the Past
by scorp-luvs-rose-4eva
Summary: Harry has just come back from the Final Battle, a bit hurt and bloody. After Mrs. Weasley heals him, how will Harry and Ginny work everything out? And do Bill and Charlie confront them or leave Harry be?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was the first one on her feet when Harry entered the Burrow that night at dinner.

"Harry! What-what happened?" she exclaimed.

He stared at her, nodding. "It's over. Voldemort's dead." he said harshly.

No one moved for a moment but then Ginny ran forward and jumped into his arms, ignoring the fact that he was half covered in blood and kissing him roughly. Harry stumbled backwards but returned the kiss, holding her head to his. When Ginny pulled away she hugged him tight.

"I love you, Harry, I'm so glad you're okay." she whispered.

"I love you, too, and we'll talk later, but right now I've got to let you down before I collapse." He breathed hoarsely.

Ginny immediately let herself down and helped him sit down. "Are you alright?" Suddenly she gasped. "Harry...are Ron and Hermione alright?"

Harry chuckled, then winced and put a hand to his ribs. "They're alright...probably better than I am, actually, in several different ways. They went to talk and tell Hermione's parents the news. They actually have a little bit to talk about. I think they're finally coming to their senses, and surprisingly Hermione didn't have to force a confession out of Ron." Harry said tiredly, with a small grin.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, grasping Harry's hand and squeezing it.

"Hermione almost got hit by a killing curse and Ron went ballistic. He stunned four Death Eaters in two minutes, and began that tirade with a big confession. He yelled, 'No one threatens the girl I love!' I swear to God, I thought Hermione was going to pass out right there in the middle of the battle." Harry shook his head at the memory of his best friends and laughed, wincing again. "Damn. I don't know what happened but my ribs feel bad." he muttered.

Ginny turned worriedly. "Mum, can you check him out?" She and the rest of the family seemed to take the hint from Ginny and stepped forward. It seemed that Harry had interrupted a family dinner of sorts.

"Of course. We'll take him up to Percy's old room." Mrs. Weasley said, falling into her matriarchal role. "Bill, Charlie, help Harry up the stairs into the bedroom and onto the bed. I'll follow you up with supplies. All of you, stay downstairs and I'll come down after I've given Harry a dreamless sleep potion."

"Mum, can I-?" Ginny began.

"No." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "I'll let you know what happened and then you can rest in peace knowing he'll be okay."

Harry squeezed her hand. "We'll talk later." he said quietly.

Ginny hugged him tightly but warily before letting him be led upstairs by Bill and Charlie.

When Harry was settled in Percy's old bed, Mrs. Weasley came over with a few potions and her wand. "Let's take a look at those ribs." Harry leaned forward and pulled off his shirt, lying back on the bed. "Oh, Harry. What happened?" His whole stomach and chest was black and blue. That, paired with the scar Bellatrix gave him across his shoulder made him look bad.

"I got thrown into a headstone, and Bellatrix got me with a severing curse. There are more, but my ribs are the things that worst. Hermione didn't want to risk fixing them in case she did more damage."

"That was a good idea." Mrs. Weasley murmured, running her wand over his stomach, muttering spells.

Harry relaxed when he felt a decrease in pressure on his lungs. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." He said, sitting up and leaning against the pillow.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, go run and take a shower and I'll change the sheets for you."

Harry nodded, getting up and walking past Bill and Charlie, who were watching him carefully.

Ginny's two oldest brothers were still there when Harry came in wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, pulling a sweatshirt over his head. He stopped short and ran a shaky hand through his hair when he noticed them.

"Hey." He said, walking slowly to the bed and sitting down, one of his knees bouncing.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked, leaning against the well-worn desk in the corner of the room. Charlie closed the door, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I...I will be." He said, looking up at the brothers warily.

"We wanted to talk to you about Ginny. That was quite a welcome she gave you earlier." Charlie commented.

Harry flinched. "One I didn't deserve." he muttered, swallowing hard. "I know I hurt her...but I...can one of you go get her? Please? I just need to see her."

Bill nodded after seeing the pained look on Harry's face. When he left the room, Charlie watched as Harry's shoulders drooped and he dropped his head in his hands.

Ginny came in the room a minute later, glanced at Charlie and Bill, then sat on the bed next to Harry and put a hand on his back. Harry jumped and looked up, his eyes falling on Ginny.

"Hey." She said quietly, smiling tentatively.

"You...I...Gin, I'm so sorry." Harry said hoarsely, sliding his hand to the back of her neck.

She nodded. "It's alright. I understand, really." She replied, her voice shaky.

She'd barely finished her sentence when Harry pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Ginny clutched the loose fabric of his sweatshirt and buried her face in his neck.

"Thank god you're okay." She whispered as he held her tighter.

"I missed you so much." Harry murmured. "I'm so sorry I left...god, Gin, you don't know what it was like."

"I bet it was worse for me." Ginny whispered, pulling slightly away, her hands still clenched around his sweatshirt. "Everyday...Harry...I didn't know if I would ever see you again...and...all I could think was that I never got...to tell you that I love you." Ginny choked out the last few words and wrapped her arms around Harry, shoulders shaking.

Charlie and Bill exchanged looks and left the room, leaving the door open. When they entered the kitchen, Charlie saw that Ron and Hermione were back, looking exhausted.

"Ron...Bill and I need to talk to you." Charlie said quietly. "You can come, too, Hermione."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as if she wasn't sure she wanted to be included in the conversation, but followed the boys into the living room anyway-when they were able to get away from Mrs. Weasley.

Bill and Charlie sat on the couch and Hermione and Ron squeezed in one of the armchairs.

"First off, Ron, Bill and I would like to know why we weren't informed that something was going on with Ginny and Harry." Charlie said firmly.

Ron's cheeks flushed, but Hermione spoke before he could. "Oh, that's it. I knew that's what this would be about. What did she do when he came in the house?" She said crossly.

"She kissed him...and I mean _kissed_...in front of the whole family." Bill remarked.

Hermione snorted. "Yes, well...they went out for a few weeks at the end of Ginny's fifth year. Ginny has always liked him, as you obviously know, since she was a little girl, but she fell in love with him when she got to know him. And somehow...Harry fell in love with Ginny. I don't even know when it started...all I know is that he broke up with her at the end of her fifth year because he didn't want her to be in danger, and when we were on the mission...he couldn't stop thinking about her. Half the time he had a far away look in his eyes."

Bill and Charlie stared at Hermione. "He broke up with her? For her safety? How does that make any sense?" Bill asked with surprise.

"Harry...tends to believe that the people he loves die because Voldemort goes after them to get to him. He loves Ginny...hence to save her from that fate, he decided to break up with her, though if he would have learned Occlumency like he was supposed to...never mind. But he talked to me when we saw him again over break, actually, it was before your wedding. He said that he couldn't lose her...and he probably wouldn't be able to do what he had to if she was dead. Ultimately, his conclusion was that she would be safer if she didn't have a personal tie to him." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Though of course, he didn't even think of the fact that Malfoy and Snape both knew they had gone out and Voldemort probably knew already."

Bill nodded, and then got to his feet. "So...you think he really loves her?"

"He loves her alright." Hermione nodded. "She's the reason he was able to bring himself to cast the Killing curse at Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, looking doubtful.

"Voldemort underestimated the power of love." Hermione shrugged. "He knew about Harry's love for Ginny through Legilimency and used that to try and make him lose faith. He was taunting him...saying all of the things he would let his Death Eaters do to her once he died. But...when someone tries to threaten a person Harry cares for, they usually regret it in the end. His anger at Voldemort's words and desire to want to see Ginny helped him finally cast the Killing Curse. It's a good thing. This war has been going on for too long."

Bill started towards the stairs. "We left them in Percy's room and the door's open, but I'm just going to check on them."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything as Charlie stood and followed his older brother up the stairs.

"Shhh...Gin, it's okay. God, Ginny, it's okay. I'm here. Just let it out." Harry murmured, closing his eyes tight and holding Ginny in his arms. He leaned back on the bed so his head was on the pillow and Ginny was lying next to him with her head on his chest, still clutching his shirt.

After a few minutes, she took a few deep breaths and spoke in a shaky voice. "I do love you, you know."

Harry stilled and tugged on her hand until she moved so they could see each others faces. He placed a hand on her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb. Then he met her eyes, swallowing. "I love you, too. You...oh god." Harry closed his eyes tight again and swallowed, sitting up so he was leaning against the head of the bed. Ginny squeezed his hand and he opened his eyes. "You have no idea of the things that bastard was saying about you. That was...you...I killed him for you." Harry stumbled through his words. "I love you so much and I didn't even realize it until I was at the Dursley's getting ready to come back here...you were the first person I wanted to see." Harry's eyes were smoldering as he looked at her. "Then I realized...I let you go...and I don't ever want to let you go again."

Ginny, with tears in her eyes, whispered, "I don't want you to let me go either."

Harry held her face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her almost desperately. Ginny responded by running her fingers into his messy hair and moving closer to him. When Harry finally pulled away he rested his forehead on hers and took a deep breath.

"I love you." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "I love you too." His happiness reached his eyes and Ginny hadn't seen that in such a long time that tears came to her eyes and she leaned forward and hugged him tight. Harry leaned back on the bed as he did earlier, with Ginny resting her head against his chest again, and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that was completely and utterly Ginny.

\


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Just one last note that my best friend Maggie Fitch helped me out with the title—AKA came up with it haha! So thanks Maggie for being the best friend I could ever haaaveee!


End file.
